Next Generation's Life, Love Secrets
by SiriuslySlytherin17
Summary: Hey! Teddy Lupin here! I've been put to the test of putting together each and every one of the 'Next Generation' kids as they're now called, to each write a diary entry about their secrets, love, life and even their sorting! 14 kids, each has a secret, and a story to tell!
1. Introduction

Hey! I'm Teddy Lupin, and im the oldest of the Potter/Weasley children. That means im put in charge of babysitting all the time, and since it's the holidays, Harry has told me to keep them busy I should get them to write about themselves. Each will write a diary entry about their lives, their loves, their secrets and their sortings.

Basically, I'm the oldest, my girlfriend Victoire and her little sister Dominique have left Hogwarts, along with Molly and Lucy.

Victoire is the oldest of her siblings, and shes the prettiest girl i've ever met. She's got Veela blood, and she has pale blonde hair like her mum, that reaches down to her waist, and chocolate brown eyes like her father, Bill. She loves Quidditch, even though her mum never played it and shes the funnies person i've ever met. Her little sister Dominique breaks the rules alot, she was born a troublemaker. She has brown hair, with streaks of red, purple, pink, green and yellow. Shes abit of a goth, and always has black eyeliner on. She loves to spend time with the other girls, especially Roxanne.

Molly II is just like her namesake, and has a very determined, competitive streak. She gets angry really easily, and when she does get angry, everyone instinctively moves out of the way. She has fiery red hair, like a typical Weasley and shes exceptionally smart. Lucy is much quieter than Molly and she loves to read. She gets on the most with Lily, who despite being just like Molly, gets on more with Lucy. She doesnt play Quidditch, unlike Molly, and shes one of the rare people that hasn't been taught by a member of the family yet.

James and Fred are the oldest of the rest, and they think they rule everything. James is just like his Dad and Granddad, with messy hair and certain arrogance. He has his mums eyes though and her competitive streak, which makes him an amazing Quidditch player. Fred is just like his namesake and if constantly causing trouble. He has tanned skin, the brightest blue eyes, along with messy ginger hair, a Weasley tradition.

Then there's Albus and Rose, as well as Albus' best friend Scorpius Malfoy. He's distantly related to me somehow and although he's a Malfoy, he's a good guy. Albus is a kind person, with a mixture of his mum and dad's hair, and his grandmother's eyes. Rose is a pure Weasley, with bright red hair and dark brown eyes, she's got the brains like her mother Hermione, and the Quidditch skills of her father, Ron.

Next are Fred and James little sisters: Roxanne and Lily. Roxanne has darker skin than Fred, and has hair like her Mother Angelina. She's very good at Quidditch, but prefers to commentate like her Dads friend did at school. Lily is just like her namesake, and has red hair and emerald green eyes; if you saw her you'd mistake her for Harry's mum, Lily the first. She's very smart and also good at Quidditch like her Dad, but she's the mother of the group and would like to be a teacher when she grows up.

Finally, in their 4th year are the youngest of the group: Victoires little brother Louis and Roses little brother Hugo. Louis is one of the smartest people you will ever meet and loves school. He rarely gets into trouble, and he takes a lot of convincing when the others (especially Fred and James) want to do something risky and dangerous, he's definitely the safe one of the group. Whereas Hugo is the complete opposite. He's the first to skip classes, and goes off riding Hippogriffs and swimming in the Black Lake. Weirdly enough he's still Louis' best friend but he's always getting into trouble and looks just like his Dad Ron.

Well that's the group, and here are their stories.


	2. James S Potter

Hey there people! I'm James Sirius Potter, eldest of the Potter's and Gryffindor till the end.

I have messy black hair and brown eyes, and luckily I haven't got my dads eyesight so I don't need glasses. I'm pretty tall, nearly as tall as Teddy now. My best friend is my cousin Fred (also a Gryffindor) and he's also my partner in crime, we're known as the next generation of Marauders.

I'm named after my granddad, the original James Potter, who was a mastermind at Hogwarts and part maker of the Marauder Map, along with my other namesake, Sirius Black, my dads Godfather and best friend of James. They were the pranksters of Hogwarts, famous around the school for their mischief and their popularity with the ladies.

So yeah, what do I say now?

Erm… I don't have a favourite lesson, does Quidditch count? Yeah well it does for me. I'm the Chaser for the Gryffindor team, and also Captain, well, Co-Captain, but I don't like to admit that to people. The other Captain is Elizabeth Wood. Eughh, she irritates me. She thinks she's all that and amazing (no not like me Teddy!) and thinks she owns the team, when TECHNICALLY we both captain the team, not just her, the arrogant idiot that she is.

I know what your thinking. But I don't fancy her, just no.

…

Okay, so maybe I do.

…

Fine! I admit it! I fancy her, but she's just an irritating person ever that she makes it painful to fancy her.

…

I'm going mental.

So it all started when we had a huge argument after a Quidditch practise, when we'd both wanted to do different things and kept disagreeing on everything…

(FLASHBACK)

Eve and I were packing up the equipment in silence, not even looking each other's way.

'Well, im going' Eve threw the bludger bats on the floor and tried to march out of the changing rooms when I grabbed her arm. Turning she continued to glare at me and narrow her eyes.

'Wait a second'

'What' She spat at me and I dropped her arm, allowing her to cross them over her chest.

I looked at the floor sheepishly 'We need to go see McGonagall with the team sheets for the next match against Ravenclaw'

'Fine, lets go then' She marched out of the changing rooms leaving me standing looking like a moron and having to run to catch up with her.

Walking back to the common room was the worst, with an awkward silence hanging over us.

'So, what's our technique for the Ravenclaw match?' I said awkwardly, watching the floor like it was some kind of marvellous piece of art. She spun her head to glare at me, her ginger hair nearly hitting me in the face. Well, I say ginger, its more a light brown/chestnut, but I was always teasing her that it was ginger.

She narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at me and spat: 'Win obviously'

'Oh haha, very funny. Seriously, I was thinking, you're chaser right? Well Tia, one of the chasers gets freaked out if you chase her from behind, and the keeper normally goes for the left hoop. Their seeker is always distracted by her beater best friend, and is forever missing the snitch, if we play it right then we have the game in the bag'

'Look, don't patronise me on what to do, I have been researching too you know, but it would help if I actually knew who was playing for us this weekend, because you haven't yet told me!' She growled, and I looked at the floor sheepishly.

'Sorry. So Lily's Seeker, Fred and Tom are Beaters, you, Amy and Me are Chasers and Dean is Keeper. Now can you please help me with the team tactics?'

She glared at me again 'I know the team tactics! I did my research too you know! You know what, I was going to turn down being Co-Captain, because I knew this would happen!' I looked up suddenly and stared at her.

'What? You were going to turn it down? Why?'

'Because I knew all we'd do is fight! Because your such an arrogant idiot!'

'So why did you?' I asked quietly.

'Why?! WHY? I did it for you, you complete and utter jerk!' She yelled, turning and running away, leaving me stood there flabbergasted and reeling over the conversation we just had.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Ever since that day I cant stop thinking about her, and we haven't actually had a normal conversation since. Only a few awkward glances and some simple words, but that's it. Every time I asked to talk to her she either ignored me or said she was 'too busy' but she'd 'talk to me later' apparently.

Moving on. My Sorting wasn't that complicated actually, the hat has barely touched my head when it yelled out 'GRYFFINDOR!' which wasn't a surprise really, both my dad, my mum, and my grandparents on both sides had been in Gryffindor.

So yeah, that's me. BYE!

**A/N Hey!  
****Personally i love James, he's so funny! NEXT: Fred II :)**


	3. Fred Weasley II

Hello there everyone. I would be Fred Weasley II, a Gryffindor, im the best friend of James Potter and together we make the pranksters of Hogwarts. I have a mix of brown and ginger hair, with tanned skin. I'm shorter than James (but im definitely the much more attractive on) We're in our final year of Hogwarts, and this year can definitely not get any more dramatic than last year.

You see, I don't know if you've heard, but last year, a huge set of fireworks were let off by a mystery person – AS A JOKE – but the fireworks got out of hand, and exploded and blew up some of Hogwarts.

So I have a confession. That person was me. I stupidly set the fireworks and didn't realise how much damage they would cause, and now I feel incredibly guilty.

McGonagall has no idea who did it, and I have decided to own up to her today, I cant stand the guilt, even though ill probably be expelled for it.

'Professor McGonagall?' I asked quietly, nervously raking a hand through my long hair.

'Yes Mr Weasley?'

'Er.. I have a confession to make' McGonagall peered down through her glasses at me and looked almost like she was smirking.

'Ahh… I wondered when you were going to admit it was you that blew up the castle' She said, and my mouth dropped open in surprise. What did she just say?

'Excuse me?'

McGonagall smirked at me 'I knew all along Mr Weasley, you are forgetting who I am, I have known you and your family for years, and I may be getting old now, but I can tell when you're up to mischief' I shifted my weight uncomfortable as I asked:

'So am I in trouble?'

McGonagall laughed 'Don't look so worried Mr Weasley, you shall attend detention every night for three weeks, and you're lucky it's not anymore than that'

'Oh my Merlin thank you so much Minnie!' McGonagall tried to look angry but smiled warmly at me instead.

'Your very welcome, just make sure it never happens again' She said, and I grinned wildly, turning to run back to the common room in excitement.

'It wont! Thanks Minnie!' I yelled as I ran back to the common room and as I ran I heard a faint reply from McGonagall.

'Give her father my wishes Mr Weasley!'

Thank Merlin for Minnie is all I can say.

Moving on from that, my sorting was pretty much similar to James' with the sorting hat getting very annoyed that there was another Weasley attending Hogwarts, and said he was wondering when the next Generation of Weasley's would arrive. Obviously, being a Weasley I was sorted into Gryffindor, just like all my relatives had been before me.

Yep, that's me, good luck learning about my sister Roxanne, who's in 5th year. (She's a right weirdo)

BYE GUYSS!

A/N So I couldn't think of anything to do with Fred, so this chapter is extremely short, im sorry! But the next one should be longer, its Scorpius next!

- SiriuslySlytherin17 x


	4. Scorpius H Malfoy

So… Hey. Erm… im Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Im a Slytherin and im in 6th year with my best friend Albus Potter, though I'm not particularly sure why I was asked to write this entry. I'm not a Potter or a Weasley, or a close relative, but I guess I do spend a lot of time with them, and I do spend most of my holidays with the whole of Albus' family.

…

Is this the part where im suppose to make a confession of some kind? Oh joy.

Teddy better be right about no one reading this.

So, Yeahh… how do I say this? Okay, okay, I'll just come out and say it.

I'm in love. Do I have to admit who? Really? Can I not just leave it at that? Fine, I'll tell you, but you HAVE to promise not to tell ANYONE! AT ALL.

Rose Weasley.

There, I said it, im in love with Rose Weasley, and she hates my guts.

I don't even know why, from the first day she met me she despised me, even when Albus and I became best friends she hated me…

(FLASHBACK)

It was the first day of our first year, and I was sat in an empty compartment with Calico (my ferret) when a tall boy with messy black hair emerged at the compartment door accompanied by two smaller kids that were my age. One was a small boy with light brown hair; the other was a girl that was skinny, with bright red frizzy hair and chocolate brown eyes.

'Hey, can we sit here, all the other compartments are full' the taller boy said, and I nodded cautiously, the kids looked oddly familiar, I just couldn't place where I had seen them before. Sitting down on the bench opposite the boy introduced himself 'I'm James, im starting my fourth year. This is my brother Albus and my cousin Rose'

Of course! They were part of the Potter/Weasley clan. My mother had told me stories of them, James and Albus' dad was Harry Potter, the man who defeated Lord Voldemort, and Rose's mum and Dad helped him, being his best friends.

I eyed them up and down again before saying coolly 'Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy' I heard the small girl, Rose, apparently, snorted and I glared at her. 'Well I don't have to ask what your name is Rose' I said scornfully 'Red hair and a stupid expression, you must be a Weasley'

She frowned, and her eyebrows furrowed together as she corrected me 'Weasley-Granger'

Rolling my eyes, I saw Albus was smirking at me as I turned to him.

'And what are you looking at Potter?' I growled, narrowing my eyes him.

'Just the son of a death eater' Spat Potter.

'Look Potter' I said venomously 'My Dad was a death eater yes, but against his own will and he's changed now, even you should know that, what with you Dad being 'The Boy Who Lived'' I replied and Albus blushed pink, looking down at his lap while his older brother smirked at me.

'You're alright you know' He laughed, and held out a huge hand for me to shake.

When we did get to Hogwarts I was left with Potter and Weasley-Granger because James had to leave to go sit with his house, Gryffindor. We all lined up and Professor Longbottom called the names out in alphabetical order.

After years of waiting my name was called.

'Malfoy, Scorpius'

The whole hall went silent and the pupils seemed to all lean forward in anticipation to see what house I was placed in. Unlike my father, the Sorting Hat took at least three minutes to decide my fate.

'Hmmm, so your Dracos son? Ah yes, I remember him. Took me a second to sort him into Slytherin, but your much more complicated. Hmmm, yes, you seem to have a bit of every house in your head. But where to put you? The brains of a Ravenclaw, loyalty of a Hufflepuff, bravery of a Gryffindor and cunning like a Slytherin. Hufflepuff or Slytherin… I know… SLYTHERIN!' The Sorting Hat shouted the last part to the school and the hall erupted in cheers. I smirked, jumped off the stool and ran to join my new housemates.

I sat talking to some guys in my new house and waited to see where Mr. Arrogant Potter and Miss. Snob Weasley-Granger were placed.

Finally Albus Potter was called and I sat up slightly straighter in my seat, waiting for his fate to be decided.

'SLYTHERIN!' A gasp ran through the hall as we saw a nervous Albus walk timidly towards the Slytherin table, where we all turned to stare at him. Some were raising their eyebrows at him, challenging him, and some were whispering to their friends. He took a seat opposite me and looked shyly down at the wooden table.

'So, Potter, how are you going to tell your dear family that they're child has been placed in the evil Slytherin are, you know, the house full of Death Eaters?' I laughed harshly, reminding him of what he said previously.

'Look, im sorry about what I said about your Dad, and this house, I didn't mean it okay?' I smirked my usual smirk and held out a hand for him to shake.

'You're alright you know'

Albus smiled, shook my head and we watched as the other people in our year were sorted, with a new friendship formed.

Albus and I were walking to our dormitory when we saw Rose running towards us, her frizzy red hair streaming out behind her like a veil.

'Al! I cant believe you were sorted into Slytherin' She panted, somehow glaring at me while she said it.

'Yeah, its alright though Ro, I've made a friend already' He said, nudging me in the side. I gave her a small nod, and she glared at me.

'Malfoy?! You're friends with a Malfoy?' I shifted uncomfortably and Albus rolled his eyes.

'His surname doesn't define who he is, aren't you the one that always says that Rose?'

Rose glowered at Albus before turning to me 'Just because your best friends with my cousin doesn't mean I like you. Got it?' She stormed away and Albus apologised to me, but all I could think about was the red headed girl that happened to hate me, something I wasn't used to.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Yep, that was the first time I met my best friend Al, and also the first time I met Rose, and since then I don't think ive ever stopped thinking about her.

Oh Merlin, now im all sentimental!

Anyway, there's no point in even doing anything about it, she doesn't like me back. Actually, she despises me. It's only a crush, the feelings will go away eventually, I hope.

So yeah, that's my sorting, my secret, and me. Just no one tell anyone! Especially not Rose! Or Albus! Actually he probably knows by now…

Anyway, see you later guys!

A/N Hey guys! So im actually really pleased with this chapter. I couldn't help but put the whole 'Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy' like Draco said, and the Weasley thing. I wanted Scorpius to be like Draco at the start, you know all Pureblood and hating the Potters/Weasleys, but then he goes to being best friends with Albus.

Scorpius has to be one of my all time favourite characters. Which is weird, considering he's barely even mentioned in the books and films…

Hope you liked it and please review! :D

- SiriuslySlytherin17 x


End file.
